Two Steps Behind
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Dib confesses his love for Zim at school. See what happens next! ZADR Songfic to Def Leppard's Two Steps Behind.


I don't own Invader Zim okay? Two Steps Behind is by Def Leppard

Walk away 

_If you want to_

_It's okay if you need to_

_You can run but you can never hide _

_From the shadow that's creeping up inside you_

_There's a magic running through your soul_

_But you can't have it all_

Dib had been stalking Zim for years now. It was always the same, some plot foiled by some stroke of luck, or fluke, or stupid mistake. Always Dib wanted to prove Zim was an alien. Recently however, Dib stalked Zim for another reason: Love. Dib knew some would condemn them as outcasts, but from what Dib had gathered from Tak's ship was that Zim was already an outcast. "I want to be an outcast with you." Dib whispered in the wind, hoping Zim would hear him.

Whatever you do 

_I'll be 2 steps behind you_

_Where ever you go_

_And I'll be there to remind you_

_That it only takes a minute of your precious time_

_To turn around..._

_I'll be 2 steps behind _

Dib had returned home that night defeated. He was nowhere closer to professing his love for Zim. Dib stared at one of his many pictures of Zim and whispered to himself "I want to kiss those alien lips of his." The hours past and Dib fanaticized about being held in Zim's claws. In the wee hours of the morning, he finally fell asleep. Zim was holding Dib's hand saying, " I love you." He pulled Dib close and kissed him. Zim's Irken tongue wrapped around Dib's human one. "Bighead wake up. Time for school." Gaz said the next morning. "I'll tell him today how I feel." Dib decided as he put on his trench coat.

Take the time to think about it 

_Just walk the line_

_You know you just can't fight it_

_Take a look around_

_You'll see what you can't find_

_Like the fire that's burning up inside me_

_There's a magic running through your soul _

_But you can't have it all_

That day at school, Dib cornered Zim after class began. "Zim" Dib said in the same dark way he always did when he thought he was going to expose him.

"What do you want Earth-stink?" Zim asked.

"You." Dib replied in a seductive way, wrapping his arms around Zim's waist. Zim looked around confused at what was going on. He thought this was part of some plan to expose him to the world.

"What does this have to do with exposing my guts like you so want to do?" Zim asked

"Nothing." Dib said in the same seductive way.

Whatever you do 

_I'll be 2 steps behind you_

_Where ever you go_

_And I'll be there to remind you_

_That it only takes a minute of your precious time_

_To turn around_

_I'll be 2 steps behind_

"What do you mean nothing?" Zim asked suspious but finally stopped trying to fight it. Zim never felt like this before, but he couldn't imagine life without Dib. It just wouldn't be the same. Zim had gotten used to trying to destroy Dib, but in his weaker moments, he thought Dib cute. (Zim would never admit it though.)

"I love you Zim." Dib said as he bent down to kiss Zim. Zim's bug eyes widened but inside Zim liked it. Maybe this feeling kept him from destroying Dib. Zim did have a heart and he felt like giving it to Dib like Dib was giving Zim his. Zim closed his eyes and embraced Dib's kiss

There's a magic running through your soul But you can't have it all Whatever you do I'll be 2 steps behind you Where ever you go 

_And I'll be there to remind you_

_That it only takes a minute of your precious time_

_To turn around_

_I'll be 2 steps behind._

"I love you too Dib" Zim said when they finally parted. Dib seemed like a new person to Zim. Dib seemed to be like an angel now. The bell for class to be over rang.

"We spent a while together didn't we?" Dib laughed.

"I guess so." Zim said.

The new lovers, Dib and Zim, took each other's hand, knowing they'd get detention for skipping first period, walked to their next class. The rest of the day all Dib and Zim could think of was each other andwhat they meant to each other. "There's a magic running through your soul" Dib said to Zim at lunch that day.

"But you can't have it all..." Zim said flirtingly back as he kissed Dib.

"Yes I can." Dib teased.

When school finally _let_ out, Zim took Dib to his house. It was there they sealed their love.

_Two steps behind... _


End file.
